


Imperious

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Swearing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: Vergil was a control freak in every other aspect of his life, so it really shouldn't surprise you he'd be like this in the bedroom.





	Imperious

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my lord Vergil was very difficult to write for. He just didn't want to cooperate with me on this. I think I re-wrote this like at least three times before I felt even remotely satisfied. I'm sorry if it's kind of shitty but I needed to try and write smut for bossy boots. Seriously, I want to punch him in his perfect jawline. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this tsundere devil.

You sighed in content as you let the hot water of the shower relax your tired body. It had been a long day. You had been looking forward to some quiet time all day. You washed your hair, watching the soap suds disappear down the drain as you stared at the tiled floor. Your mind started to wander as you washed yourself before going to bed. Your thoughts were drifting to him again. That infuriating, handsome half devil Vergil. 

Being his partner wasn't easy. It was physically and mentally draining on your part. At the end of the day, you knew it was worth it. You loved Vergil with all your heart but god damn could he be insufferable. You just wanted to shower and go to sleep. Maybe if you slept for a full day you'd feel better when you woke. 

You hummed as the hot spray from the shower caressed your back, turning your skin red from the heat. Your mind drifted to the conversation you just had with Vergil. As you were settling down for the night you had asked him if he was going to accompany you to bed. Some small part of you hoped he would say yes. You were dying to be on that next level of intimacy with him. You had been patient and very understanding up until this point. Vergil didn't exactly show affection like any normal person would and it took you a while to pick up on his cues. The most intimate times was spread between chaste kisses and tender caresses. Nothing more than that. So you were kind of disappointed when Vergil had declined your offer and stated that he was going to be working late, again. Typical. 

You shook your head, trying to dispel your thoughts. You didn't want these nasty thoughts plaguing you before you went to sleep. You wanted to rest peacefully. You turned off the water and hopped out of the shower. You dried yourself off gingerly with a towel before covering yourself with a night gown. There was a bit of a chill in the air and the robes would suffice until you went rummaging for your nightwear.

As you left the bathroom, you weren't expecting to find Vergil sitting on the edge of your bed. You almost jumped out of your skin as your eyes went wide and your heart skipped a beat. How did he keep sneaking up on you? You hadn't even heard him enter the room while you washed. You were sorely tempted to buy him a damn bell so you could keep track of him. One of these days you swore he was going to give you a heart attack.

He lifted his head from the book he was reading and focused his bright blue gaze on you. It was always intense and it made you a little nervous whenever he stared at you. Your heart was racing so fast you could hear the rhythm ringing in your ears. You wet your dry lips, clearing your throat before speaking.

"I thought you weren't coming to bed" you pointed out.

"I wasn't" Vergil confirmed as he snapped his book shut. "But I changed my mind."

You frowned. That sounded very out of character for him. He was always working and now suddenly he was choosing to go to bed than to work? There were alarm bells ringing in your head. This wasn't something Vergil usually did. He only very rarely crawled back to bed when sleep was absolutely necessary. Not even this demon could stay awake for days on end. If you could recall, he spent a few hours with you last night when he needed rest and that was in the middle of the night. Your brow furrowed in thought. Vergil was up to something. You just knew he was scheming something in that head of his, you just weren't aware what it was.

Vergil noticed your pointed stares. He didn't need to clarify why he wanted to spend tonight with you. He was simply taking you up on your earlier invitation. It was obvious you were not expecting him. The only thing you wore was a simple robe. You were vulnerable and that didn't go unnoticed by him. He slowly stood to his full height, making you feel a little intimidated in his presence. You forgot for a brief moment he was a lot taller than you. He placed the book he was reading to the side, next to his sword Yamato that was resting against the bedside table. Vergil turned his attention back to you, his blue eyes roving over your form.

"Take it off."

Your face erupted into colour as your eyes went wide with shock.

"What?" you sputtered.

"Did I stutter?"

No, he didn't. It's just you weren't expecting the words to leave his lips. You knew he was serious; Vergil wasn't the type to joke around. You fidgeted on the spot, staring at your hands like they were the most interesting things in the world. After a long pause of silence he spoke again. 

"I won't repeat myself."

You were suddenly nervous. You wanted this, but it still took you by surprise. You couldn’t believe what you were about to do. You swallowed thickly as you reached for the drawstrings of your robe. Your heart was pounding in your ears and your breathing was shallow. Your hands started to shake as you untied the string and simply let the article of clothing fall to the floor.

You felt very self-conscious and aware that Vergil was staring at your naked body unashamed. He stalked around you, flicking that scrutinising gaze over every dip and curve of your naked skin. Your face was unbearably hot and you had to fight the urge to cover yourself up. He stopped in front of you and hummed, brushing a stray strand of hair out of your face.

"You are going to do exactly what I say, when I say it" he rasped. "Am I clear?"

You couldn't help the delightful shiver that ran up your spine from his commanding tone. Vergil was a control freak in every other aspect of his life, so it really shouldn't surprise you he'd be like this in the bedroom. You were quivering with anticipation.

You nodded your head. "Yes."

You were rewarded with a chaste kiss to your lips. It was only a simple kiss but it managed to take your breath away and leave you wanting more. When Vergil stepped away from you, he gestured to the bed behind him.

"Lay down" he commanded. 

You were quick to follow his orders, making yourself comfortable on the edge of the bed. He shed his long coat, placing it on the back of a chair. Only his vest remained as he loosened the cravat around his neck. You shivered as he loomed over you, his face still void of any expression.

"Spread your legs."

You nodded slightly before you opened your legs. You felt embarrassed by how wet you already were for him and you didn't miss his lingering stares between your thighs. His eyes flicked back up to your face as he kneeled in front of you. 

"Don't move" he rumbled. "Or you will be punished."

You gasped as you felt his lips place delicate kisses on your inner thighs, his lips slowly trailing upwards. Your hands gripped the sheets tightly as you tried to will your body not to move. Part of you was tempted to grab his head, just to see what punishment he would deliver, but you didn't want to draw out your torture. It was just better to let Vergil have his way with you, even if it did drive you a little mad. 

You let out a sinful moan when his lips suddenly pressed against your wet mound. His hands were placed firmly on hips to hold you down as he slung your legs over his shoulders for better access. Even if you wanted to move you couldn't budge an inch against his iron clad grip. He licked languidly up the length of your slit, tasting your arousal on his tongue. His grip only tightened on your hips as his tongue teased your lips. You whined loudly, the arousal sparking in the pit of your stomach. 

His tongue swirled and flicked around your clit, sending pleasurable jolts up your spine. It was frustrating that you couldn't grab his head and put it where you needed it most. His movements were slow and deliberate, slowly building you up to an orgasm. Every swish of his tongue had you whimpering beneath him, your toes curling from the pleasure that shot through your body. Just when your peak was finally in reach, he pulled away, leaving your body feeling cold.

"Vergil" you whined.

He turned his sharp stare on you.

"Did you say something, worm?"

His words sounded harsh but his taunts lost their meaning over time when you realised it was Vergil's weird way of showing affection. You bit your lip shyly as you shook your head.

"Hmm, I thought not."

He patted your thigh, gesturing for you to back up. You retreated further onto the bed, waiting for Vergil’s next instructions. He crawled onto the bed with you, resting his arms on either side of your body. You could feel his warm breath fan across your skin, making goosebumps prickle you all over.

“I will allow you to touch me” he murmured, flicking his gaze up to you. “But try not to get too carried away.”

You took a deep breath, your body shaking with eagerness. He was giving you permission, but if you weren’t careful he could easily revoke that privilege. You kept this in mind as he leaned down and placed a kiss to your lips. You responded immediately, moving your lips against his. His teeth suddenly bit your lower lip, causing you to gasp in shock. He used the surprise to slip his tongue past your lips, the slick appendage ravishing your mouth. You moaned beneath him as he rubbed his tongue against yours, dominating your mouth in a heated kiss.

You parted briefly for air but Vergil didn’t give you much of a reprieve. His lips trailed down your neck as his hands started to wander over your body. You squirmed under his ministrations, your cheeks hot and your core throbbing between your legs. As his lips skimmed down to your chest one of his hands dipped between your legs. You let out a broken wail of desire as his lips and hand touched you at the same time. You arched your back, your fingers clutching onto his hair as you whimpered from the onslaught of pleasure. As his lips caressed against your breasts his fingers toyed with your clit. You could feel the coil wind tighter than before as he stroked your sensitive bundle of nerves, his lips wrapping around a pert nipple. You tugged on his hair, making him groan against your skin and rub you a little harder, his tongue swirling around your nipple. You groaned as the pleasure ate away at you and you were so close to your end. But once again you were denied.

You could feel the tears prick the corners of your eyes as Vergil pulled away, the throbbing between your legs slowly ebbing away to a dull and hollow ache. You didn’t chase after him, no matter how bad you needed it. He would only deny you longer.

Vergil moved with precision, quickly unzipping his jacket and loosening the belt around his pants. He didn’t bother to undress completely for this intimate act. He didn’t really need to, not when he could easily pull out the parts he needed to make you weak. You moaned as you felt the tip of his cock rub against your dripping slit. He teased you, sliding it through your folds as the tip poked your clit. Your arousal coated his shaft, making him moan lowly as he held your hips tightly.

“Vergil” you whined desperately.

"Tell me what you need" he whispered huskily, licking the shell of your ear.

He wanted to hear you say it. He wanted you to beg for him to be inside you. His teasing was torturous and was driving you crazy. Pride be damned you wanted this man to do unspeakable things to your body.

"I need you" you barely spoke above a whisper.

"Need me to do what?" he mumbled, his cock teasing your folds.

You whined arching your back as the pleasure shot up your spine, fire burning inside your veins. You tried to rock your hips onto him but he would pull away every time you tried it. It was frustrating.

"Please, I need you to be inside of me" you pleaded. "I need you to fuck me."

You lacked finesse but it seemed to have worked wonders for him. You let out a loud and shameless moan when he finally pushed his hard member inside of you. You were so wet that there was little resistance when he finally sheathed himself inside you. He groaned lightly, his normally slicked back hair falling flat against his head, wisps of white covering his eyes. You noticed the way his body started to shake as he waited for you to adjust. It made you smile lightly. There was no question that Vergil could seriously hurt you if he wasn't careful and he was holding himself back. It made your heart swell that he showed care for your well being. You gently cupped his face with your hands and brought him in for a kiss. You could feel his body start to relax as he finally moved. And by the gods was it bliss. You had never felt such an intense pleasure before in your life. 

He was slow at first, making sure you could feel every inch of him as he thrusted in and out. You moaned softly as you shifted your legs around his waist, allowing you to draw him deeper. His pace was slow and meticulous, as if each movement was carefully calculated and executed to perfection.

You could feel your heart thumping hard against your rib cage as you were slowly built up to an intense orgasm. You bucked your hips against his, grinding your pelvis into his hips and making you whine. You could feel the coil start to wind tighter in the pit of your stomach. He angled his hips, his cock brushing up against your sweet spot with every hard jerk of his hips. You squealed loudly, your back arching off the bed as you eagerly met his harsh thrusts. Your hands clawed at his chest as his lips caressed the side of your neck, his teeth biting your delicate skin.

“Vergil” you moaned.

“Would you like to finish?” he whispered.

You nodded. “Please” you replied breathlessly.

His claws dug into your backside, making you hiss in pain. He wanted you to do better. Your head thrashed to the side. You couldn’t take it much longer. You needed that sweet relief. If you were denied again you truly felt you would go mad.

“Please Vergil” you pleaded, your voice rising in volume. “I need you too…fuck…I need to…” It was becoming harder to focus but the words eventually came tumbling from your parted lips.

“I need you to fuck me like I’m the only girl in the world.”

You were rewarded as his pace suddenly increased. He was a lot harder with you but it was exactly what you needed as you screamed with delight as you finally reached your peak. You finally came with a harsh cry of his name, your body bathing in rapture. Vergil's jaw tensed as he felt your walls tightened around his cock. It was hard to concentrate when you were writhing beneath him. His hands gripped the sheets beside your head as he made you ride out your intense orgasm, his nails almost ripping holes in the linen. He didn't last much longer than you did as he buried his head in the crook of your neck, his teeth finding your skin. He bit down harshly as he came, making you hiss in delight as you squirmed from the mix of pleasure and pain. He used the last of his strength not to collapse on top of you. You were both panting harshly, staring at each other as you tried to calm your racing heart. You could feel the lewd juices slip out between your joined bodies, staining your thighs and the bed sheets when he pulled out. 

"I guess the bed sheets should be changed" you mused.

"And you need to bathe again" Vergil pointed out.

You frowned. "Thanks" you replied sarcastically.

Vergil reached out and flicked your forehead with his finger. Your face scrunched up as you flinched in pain. The corners of his mouth twitched into a smile. But as soon as it had appeared, it was gone. He slowly stood from the bed. 

"I'll go run us a bath" he said before disappearing into the bathroom.

You smiled to yourself as you continued to bask in your afterglow a little longer. You may just have to invite Vergil to bed more often. 


End file.
